The most common type of signboard copy display utilitizes copy supporting paper pasted to the face of the signboard. Generally, it is not possible to remove such a pasted copy without destroying the paper and the copy. If it is desired to permit removal and relocation of the copy (known in the art as "rotating" the copy) to maximize the use and exposure of the copy, the display is composed of a plurality of separate unitary panels secured to each other and to the signboard to form the display. Each panel is generally constructed of a peripheral metal frame two feet wide and twelve feet high and a copy receiving board spanning the frame. Thus, to form a copy display 12 feet high and 24 feet long, 12 panels are required to complete the display. Rotation of a copy composed of such panels requires a two-man crew and a crane truck to handle the panels.